Blinded
by The-New-Akatsuki-Leader
Summary: After getting her eye sight back Mika still ran into some bad luck. Getting kipnapped by the Akatsuki was not on her agenda, what can they want from her she does not posses any powers, well she thinks she doesn't. R&R ItachiOC Rated T might change later.
1. Chapter 1

It was snowy day outside. The whole town seemed to be quiet as the snow continued to pour not one soul outside to make damaging marks in the innocent snow. Mira sat inside her house near the windowsill. The snow, especially in the leaf village, amazed her.

Well actually, this is the first year poor Mika can see anything. She was born blind. With some impressive surgeries she finally received her vision back. Even though she is grateful for her eyes something seems strange about them

"Mika, darling step away from the window you'll catch a cold!" Yelled her mother from the kitchen preparing a hot meal for her family. The sixteen year old obeyed and walked to her room.

Her father should be coming home soon she thought deciding to put on her black pants and her favorite shirt. Since Mika was blind for most of her life she never went to the Ninja Academy and it's always has been her dream to become a fearsome Shinobi

As she walked down the stairs, she heard her mother scream. Quickening her steps she ran down the stairs almost tripping to get to the kitchen.

"Mother?" She whispered as she entered the kitchen only to find her mother on the ground and two men standing above her.

"Mother!" this time she yelled running towards her limp body. One of the men caught her arm dragging her closer to him. Tears pouring down her eyes as she tried to get away from the men.

"Itachi, silence her, we don't want anyone coming." The fish looking one said to his partner.

The one named Itachi nodded, while twisting her arms back and with his free hand knocking the girl out. She fell limp into his arms.

Kisame, the other man, picked her up as they left the building leaving the mother dead. "Kisame be gentle, don't kill her on the way back leader-sama will not be happy with the girl being dead." Itachi said as he saw his partner swigged the girl over his shoulder.

It was a three-day journey to the Akatsuki hideout and with the girl knocked out they made it in two days.

Konan was there to meet them; she really wasn't about to trust S-class criminals to take care of a young girl. Already, seeing Kisame roughly drop the girl on the floor Konan glared at him.

"Well done, atlest you brought her here in one piece." She said annoyed on how bruised up she looked.

"Well at lest did you kill the mother?" She asked looking back at them. Itachi nodded and started to walk past the group. Konan looked over at him, "Itachi carried her to her room, I don't trust Kisame." She said a little to bluntly. He nodded and picked up the sleeping girl from the floor.

Konan followed him up the stairs, Itachi was much more gentler to the child. Konan opened a door and Itachi followed putting the girl on the bed. "Tell Leader-sama about your success." She said as he was leaving. Itachi nodded and walked out.

Konan looked at the sleeping form on the bed sighing and looking at the bruises all over the girl. "They couldn't have not damaged you in the process." She whispered to the girl.

She put the covers over the girl and walked out of the room. Konan had to return to Pein, she hoped the girl won't die being in a house of all men.

She walked down the hallway seeing Deidara and Itachi arguing. They stopped as soon she entered the room.

"Itachi, take care of her while I am with Leader-sama understood and Deidara you make sure no one hurts her as well keep an eye on Zetsu." She said before disappearing into the hallways and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello!! this somehow didn't not work on my first chapter well this one is longer. Trying to write longer chapters.

I don't own Naruto, just this plot. Well R&R

* * *

Mika slowly opened to see that she was in a nice warm bed. At first she was confused at what happened but then the horrible memories of her dead mother came back to hunt her.

She sat up looking around the dark room, her heart rate quickening. She was having a panic attack, her breath was irregular and she felt sick. Looking around desperately she tried to get out of the bed but when she attempted to stand she fell right back down.

Deidara and Itachi heard a crash inside the captives room, "Well are you going to surprise her or me?" Deidara said with a board look on his face, this isn't the first person leader-sama said to bring who turned out to be a complete failure. Itachi gave him an annoyed look as he got up. "I'll go you'll just scare her more." He said, while Deidara mumbled something.

Mika was trying to breath as she heard the door opening revealing one of the men that killed her mother. Getting up from the ground her shaky legs just brought her back to the unforgiving hard ground. Itachi watched her fall again, noticing the already bruised up legs thanks to Kisame he decided not to torture her any more well at lest for now.

He walked up to her pulling her up and onto the bed. He could easily sense that she was scared of him and why shouldn't she be he is an S-class criminal. "Who are you?!?" she tried to yell but it came out as more of a squeak.

"Itachi." He said calmly as if they were meeting on normal terms. Once again tears forming in her eyes she tried hard to blink them away but they fell any way. "What do you want from me?" She said in her pathetic voice. "Nothing, Leader-sama wants something, he'll talk to you about it soon enough." He said in a calm voice while the girl was having a total break down. Annoyed he touched the girls back; she jumped up from the fear of what he was _planning_ to do. "Calm down, here I'll help you relax" He said in an almost seductive tone. Once again he placed his hand on her back this time she only flinched, thanks the bruises from Kisame. He rubbed her back making every muscle relax, also making her very tired. Deidara casually walk in, Mika didn't even notice she was slowly falling asleep. As if on cue she leaned back into Itachi's arms as he put her on the bed.

"Why put her to sleep, un?" Deidara asked as Itachi stood up. "Do you want to deal with a hysterical girl be my guest" Itachi replied with sarcasm. Deidara said nothing to his reply and followed Itachi out of the room only to be meet by Konan hateful gaze. "What where you two doing in her room?"

"She was making noise, yeah."

"You guys didn't…. you know…" She looked at both of them suspiciously.

"Eww!!! Un" Deidara said a little too quickly for her liking. "Well then, what were you doing in her room if not that." She said. "She was screaming so we made her take a nap." Itachi said trying to straighten things out and not make them worse like someone was. Konan just starred at them, "Are you guys serious! How is she supposed to agree without fighting if people in this organization keep injuring her!" She yelled annoyed at the stupidity of the group.

"Wake her up and CALMLY explain to her that she will meet with leader-sama in about an hour."

"Deidara you can wake her up." Itachi said as he was entering what appeared to be his room. "What why me, un" He screamed after Itachi, but he wasn't listening anymore so what was the point.

He walked into the room and saw the sleeping girl with the tear stained face. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a little bit of clay and let his right hand eat it. After a few seconds, his right hand spit out a little bird. "Let's wake her up with a band, yeah!" He whispered as the little bird flew to her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!" Konan shouted at him, "What is wrong with you people!!" Clearly annoyed, she motioned for Deidara to leave the room. "Do I have to do everything myself!" She sighed at he took his bird out of the child's room. Walking over to the bed, she gently shook the girl.

Mika felt someone shook her trying to wake her up. _Mother?_ She innocently thought. Opening her eyes to find no not mother but a blue haired young lady standing over her. "Where am I?" She coughed out, her voice cracking from not drinking in three whole days.

"Shh, don't speak here let me get you something to drink and eat and I'll explain everything." The kind women said as she quietly slipped away the room as if she was never there. Mika looked around but couldn't seem to remember what exactly happened. Looking around the dark room, it seemed somehow familiar to her as if this isn't the first time seeing it. The door creaked open to reveal the lady again this time holding a glass of water and some bread. "Sorry, this is all I could muster, I really don't live here." She explained as Mika took a small sip of the water. It felt refreshing in her dry throat.

"Well, I am here to tell you that leader-sama will be seeing you soon, so I don't want you to worry." She smiled petting the girls long brown hair. The girl's bright green eyes starred up into her in fear. "I am truly upset that they killed your mother, it had to be done though. Don't worry you'll soon understand about this predicament." She watched the girl nibble on her bread and tears starting in her eyes. "Please don't cry you have nothing to worry about." She whispered reassuringly.

Mika nodded her head, wiping the tears away. She stifled a small smile as well. This lady has been so kind to me I should at lest be grateful, although the memories rushed back to her. "Well Leader-sama should be here now, here why don't I help you up." Konan said as she gripped the girl's hand and pulled her out of the bed. Her hair was badly messed up and her clothes a little tattered. "Oh dear, you look horrible!" Pulling out a hairbrush from a near by desk she calmly brushed her hair to at lest make her somewhat presentable. Surprisingly her hair was sot as silk and with a few brushes it fell perfectly in place. "Well, then can you walk?" Mika tried to stand but fell over onto the bed her head spinning. She shook her head, annoyed at how weak this made her look. "Well, I'll just have to get someone to carry you then. Hold on one second then." She walked out and knocked on a near by door. A blacked haired man stepped out and had an annoyed impression on his face that quickly went away. He nodded and walked into her room picking her up bridal style. She looked down embarrassed and angry at the same time this was the man, which called himself Itachi, and killed his beloved mother.

She was carried out to what looked like a living room, nine other pairs of eyes were looking at her. Itachi placed her down in front of what seemed to be the leader. She couldn't really see him because of the dark room but she could see his outline it appeared to be a man with spiky hair. She felt the charka at a nauseating high in the room; well fighting her way out was not a good idea.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, no one will hurt you yet we just need to test a few things are you willing or do we have to do this by force either way you will not win." He said shutting any hope out. Fear of course was rising in her as well with pain and anger at the people in this room to selflessly kidnap her and make her work. "What kind of test?" She spoke in her soft almost angelic voice.

"Your eyes are special, we want to know there power because you are one of the five that posses them. The other four are dead, so you are the last hope." He smiled as her fear rising it was like tormenting a child.

"My eyes can see now, I posses no power anymore." She said lying through her teeth what was she thinking what power where they talking about. Everyone looked on at the brave girl who was she trying to fool. "Well then if they posses no power we may just have to kill you then, what a shame you could have been a great asset." He smiled nodding to Itachi to kill the girl she was no need for them anymore if she had no power. "Wait!" She said raising her voice. "I posses no power and i have never possessed a power." She said looking up to the man in front of her that called himself the leader of this horrible organization. "You are wrong girl, we all sense the power inside of you, so its better not to lie anymore." He said looking right through her. "Well, do you agree to let us examine your power." He looked down at her and once again all eyes were on her.

"I agree." she muttered out.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope this one is longer!!! R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Well this is the third one and I hope you people are not tired o me yet. I see no one has review -sob- Well maybe if I write one more chapter people will review... -hopeful- R&R

* * *

"I agree." she muttered out. 

With a satisfied look on his face he nodded, "well then, Deidara please escort her to her room." He said getting up leaving with Konan right by his side. A blond haired man stepped up and literally pulled her up from the ground. Since she still couldn't walk from being physically and mentally weakened Deidara had to carry her. All the other members slowly started to disappear; she heard bits and pieces of their conversation.

"This is a waste of our money, no one even knows if she has powers." An angry voice said to his partner as they exited. Mika was once again carried off into her bedroom and roughly thrown on the bed. "Hey! Haven't you people tortured me enough!" She yelled at the man. "Well, if it was up to me we would have killed you right away." He smiled with a sadistic grin. "Thanks, I feel safer already, at lest tell me your name?" Mika looked up at him, since he was standing over. "Deidara, and your welcome this isn't a place to feel safe in." He said walking over to the door. "You are free to travel around the house just be careful to who you run into." He as he exited her room leaving her alone or so she thought. Konan stepped in as Deidara was leaving.

"Well how are you feeling?" She asked feeling the child's forehead. "In the room your heart beat was so quickened I thought you were going to have a heart attack." She said smiling. "Sorry, I was so frightened I am not usually like this."

"It's to be expected, since when is someone calm after being kidnapped."

Mika laughed, feeling actually better now after talking to Konan she put her hands on her legs and let the charka heal them. Then feeling satisfied she stood up a little shaky at first but then she got walking down. "My mother was a medical ninja, she taught me simple healing techniques because I would always find a way to hurt myself." She laughed remembering her mother's kindness to everything. "Well, till you find your powers you can heal some of the guys after missions I am sure they would prefer your kind hands to Peins."

Nodding Mika stood up, "How are you going to find out my power?" Curious on what they were going to do with her. "Well, Itachi and Kisame are going to handle that on Pein's commands I really don't know. But why don't I show you to the kitchen maybe you can prepare the group some real food."

All of a sudden there was a crash then an explosion followed by a few more crashes. "I swear if they ruined the new carpet Kakuzu just bought they are all dead." She ran out followed closely behind by Mika also curious about the noise. Well as they arrived to the seen of the crime, the carpet was burned to ashes and a very angry man, which she figured to be Kakuzu yelling at Deidara, a person with an orange mask, and a young boy with red hair. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? S-rank criminals can't settle a small debate over art!" Kakuzu yelled at them. Konan seemed disappoint, Mika was just purely amazed how they acted as if they were normal people that didn't kill for a living. The red head that she later found out his name was Sasori, through what appeared to be a rock at Deidara while no one was watching hitting him the head, which caused the whole fight. Konan sighed and continued to walk, naturally you followed her to the kitchen. It looked normal with a refrigerator and a stove some cabinets and a rather large table then again there were ten people here to share a meal. "Well help your self it almost 7 so if you want to start dinner be my guest since me and Pein are staying the night." She smiled as she sat down at the table looking at the books spread across. Mika never really liked helping her mom in the kitchen it was more like a chore. She looked in the fridge to find almost nothing some left over meat from who knows when. "There is literally no food, should we go shopping or something."

"Well there is a shop in the next town you can ask Kakuzu if he would go, he handles the money here." Konan said looking very interested in her book. Mika feeling actually way to shy decided she rather look through the cabinets and actually found some non-rotten potatoes. Hidan came in all bloody, making Mika almost faint. "Umm, can you clean the blood off before you step into the kitchen!" She said actually getting a little bit more assertive. Hidan looked over to her and then down at his torso. "Oh" was all he said before exciting with the same fashion. Sighing she got a bucket and cleaned about the blood from the floor, how disgusting. Konan was giggling at Mika on the floor. "This isn't funny, this is disgusting! How do you people live like this." Getting up from the floor, "I need to finish this dinner." Mika said getting to the potatoes. Two hours after almost cutting off her fingers burning the house down. I hate cooking; this is why I never went into the kitchen.

Well everyone finally gathered round the table to see if the food was even edible. Everyone was mostly quiet as they ate. Well I didn't poison them how nice. Well after they were done, which took them four minutes while it took me two hours to cook. Pein-sama summoned everyone to what seemed to be the living room. "Well, as you promised you are to go with Kisame and Itachi on mission." The three of them nodded. "Tomorrow morning meet in the door way. Everyone dismissed." Everyone left in a matter of a second. "Mika come" Konan said standing next to the leader. She walked to wards them her heart racing again.

"We need you to defeat an enemy, since you have never had fighting experience Itachi and Kisame are there to make sure you don't die. But they won't help you till you are half dead so don't expect them to pity you." He said harshly leaving her and alone with Konan. "Sorry if he scared you but its true this it is the only way to see your power. Just remember fight hard and don't die you are our medical ninja." She said grabbing her hand leading her to her room, "Sleep, Itachi will come and get you when they are ready." Leaving her alone, Mika sat down and tried to think what can her power be, who was she fighting or more importantly how was she going to fight this was insane. To escape, to run was going through her head. She was fighting her self to stay still and not just run away which would probably get killed by any of the Akatsuki members.

Morning came and there was a knock on the door. To bad Mika didn't hear it she was asleep on the floor. Sometime during her restless sleep she fell and the story can go from there. Itachi could sense she wasn't going to come answer the door so he let himself in expecting to see her sleeping in a bed not sprawled out on the floor. Konan had told him not to wake her up by hurting her. "Mika?" He said by her ear only to have been slapped in the face. Luckily he caught her arm before any damage can be done. She woke up to see Itachi holding her hand and very close to her face. "Um, Hi" That was the most stupidest thing she has said. "Get ready we are leaving in twenty minutes." He told her pulling her up from the floor.

Leaving her alone in the room, she got dressed in her new fighting clothes. They were tight fit and hugged her body perfectly. Pulling her hair up in a high ponytail and placing weapons in varies places. Walking out a lot of the members where looking at her. This outfit was not a smart choice, she was going to get raped and beat up just great. Itachi and Kisame were speechless as she walked into the entrance hall. "Ready?" She asked to the guys. Both nodded and started to head out. The forest was still dark since it wasn't even six in the morning. Not to mention it was freezing why would Konan give me a skimpy outfit in this cold weather. "He is here." Itachi said suddenly. There was a man guarding a tent. "Who is that?"

"That is General Kitsume, one of the top shinobi in the water country, he is also your opponent." Kisame said pushing her out of the tree and right in front of the general. Fuck fuck fuck fuck was going through her head as the man got into his fighting stance. "Who are you!" He yelled at her ready to attack if necessary. "You are my target." She said lunging toward him. Only to be smashed right into a tree. Right, I don't know how to fight oh well I'll just lung again and see what happens where is my power when I need it. Once again lunging toward him only to be caught in his grasp. "So, the Akatsuki the all powerful organization decided to give me a brat that can not give fight, it will be fun killing you right here right now." He chuckled grabbing a kunai knife and slicing her neck watching her fall to the ground. Itachi and Kisame were about to go kill him when something stop them. The girl wasn't dead, her hair was blond and her eyes a bright blue. Even her body changed to be a little bit more muscular. "You have no idea who you are messing with." She growled at the men this time killing him in an instant.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I tried to make it longer then usual... Bye bye R&R please 


	4. Chapter 4

"You have no idea who you are messing with

"You have no idea who you are messing with." She growled at the men this time killing him in an instant.

Mika had changed drastically to more of a new person; her voice soft like honey and her fighting skills way beyond a normal shinobi. Itachi and Kisame jumped from the tree to the girl. "Hehe at least you fight" Kisame said about to pat her on the back only she jumped to the side making him miss. He only glared at her while Itachi went into the tent to find two little kids cowering in the corner one of them holding a scroll. The new Mika walked into the tent as well with Kisame outside, something about a room issue.

"Give me the scroll and you'll be free" Itachi said trying to reason with the older of the two. She just shook her head and held the scroll tighter making her knuckles almost white. Sighing he was about to attack, "No!" The little of the kids said as his sister was slaughtered in front of him. Mika didn't even blink, it was like she was used to the carnage even of a little child. The scroll rolled out of the little girls hand. Itachi bent down picked it up and left. Close behind was Mika.

"Well Mika I thought you would at lest try to save the girl." Kisame said trying to provoke her. "Mika? My name is Kisa, a more alternative personality, Mika is weak, I am stronger and much smarter and we look different don't confuse me for that insult of a girl!" Kisa snapped at Kisame.

Arriving at the hide out, the group went straight to Pein to reveal their new discovery. Pein was surprised of Kisa, she was a lot more stronger and much more calm. "Well I see you have a second soul living in your body how interesting." Pein said while circling around her. "Guessing you have a name?"

"Yes, Kisa"

"Well then, did you successfully get the parchment?" Kisa nodded and Itachi handed it over to the leader. He took the bloodstained scroll and put it into his pocket. "Well then Konan will come by to check on you, Kisa or Mika who ever you might be later tonight." With that he disappeared.

Both walked out into the kitchen were Deidara and Kisame were fighting about the last bottle of sake. Itachi just went straight to his room, leaving Kisa alone to deal with the drunken idiots. "Who are you?!" Deidara asked trying to be completely serious but still giggling. Kisame hit his head and laughed explaining the whole story about Mika and Kisa.

Kisa deciding this was a useless conversation and that she was tired from the day to just go to sleep and hopefully be back in the mind of Mika who was clueless about all this. Finding her room wasn't challenging, her unmade bed and all. Undressing and putting on much more comfortable clothes she went to her bed and to a frightful sleep.

What are you doing!! Stop him from hurting her I know you can hear me!! Stop it! Mika cried but she couldn't do anything, she was inside her own head seeing Itachi kill a poor innocent child while this demon controlled her body loving the blood that was spilled. Thankfully they didn't kill the boy but how could she, not even try to stop him.

It was all that she could think about. Mika woke up with a loud thump outside her bedroom door. Then with Konan yelling at Kisame and Deidara for falling asleep in the hallway.

Konan quietly entered her room; Mika was just rising out of bed. "Are you okay?" She asked trying to sympathetic to the situation. Mika nodded her hair back to its normal brown and her eyes back to there bright green. Mika had lost a lot of the color in her face, and she was breathing quite heavily. Konan tried to get near the girl but she slapped her hand away.

"Leave me, I have done things no human should have done…Itachi how dare you." She whispered to her self, even though Konan could hear everything. "Shhh, your just tired and suffering from your new talent."

"Talent? You call killing a talent, murder of the innocent a talent." Tears were coming into her eyes. Her vision blurred, all of a sudden a voice in her head laughing, the same one Kisa uses. _Oh you're cute, little Mika. _The voice laughed at her pain and all Mika could do was give in and be tortured by this. Konan could only watch the internal battle going on. She sighed got up and left Mika alone.

Mika was breathing heavily she didn't understand why this demon inside her all of a sudden appeared who was she, what had she not known for all these years. Feeling a little better Mika stood up and left her room, she still looked like a walking corpse. Kisame watched her, as she walked to the kitchen. 'I wonder if Itachi got to her?' he thought only to be met with Itachi's hateful glance. He shook his head in a no and followed the worn out Mika, trying to figure her out. It was like a puzzle and that intrigued him. Then again pain has always intrigued him. She sat down at the table with a glass of water not exactly drinking it. She took little sips, noticing Itachi's gray eyes watching her every move.

"What is it?" She hissed at him. He just continued to stare as if he was reading her mind. She looked away feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

Mika couldn't stand being under his gaze anymore. Her head hurt but she didn't want to go to sleep more nightmares would awake her. It was early morning and her and Itachi didn't move, well Itachi's gaze was redirected to an insect or some creepy crawly while Mika was trying not to think about anything.

"Why?" She whispered after the long three-hour silence. Itachi just looked at her not answering. He didn't know the answer, why what, why he killed the child. Well the child was in his way and then he would have to injure her and leave her to die from some infection. He just shrugged his shoulders and stood up walking away.

Realizing Itachi would not answer her question she became angry, as soon as his back was turned to her she leaped from the table and tried to grab his neck. Itachi realizing this turned around and caught her before damage could be done. But this wasn't the end. Instead of putting her down he twisted her hand behind her back so she was facing away from him. Struggling against his grip she couldn't break free.

"Let me GO!!" Mika screamed, trying to wiggle in his grip but he didn't even budge. "Would you have let go if it was your hands around my neck?" Itachi whispered into her ear. Mika shivered with his face so close to hers. She thought for a minute though and then shook her head. She probably would have not let go and struggled him till he stopped breathing.

Itachi laughed and pulled her closer making her squeal because he tighten his grip on her arms most likely going to cause bruises later on. Itachi let her go and Mika fell onto the ground. "You got lucky, let Kisa fight your battles." Itachi said leaving her alone. He realized that she was there when he showed his cruelness and she was hurt that she could not stop it. That she was watching this all from a closed window not able to scream or cause any commotion about the matter like a small child.

Mika got up from the kitchen floor; she walked into the living room and sat near the wall curled up into a ball. Some of the ninja's passed her but said nothing to her why bother with an emotionally drained person.

Deidara and Tobi were fighting because Tobi hid all of his explosive clay and he needed for a mission that Pein was going to assign him. "TOBI I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT BACK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, UN!" Tobi just ran into the living room and hid under a table. Mika just watched it was like the village children with their small toys not object to kill but it still looked innocent to her. Mika laughed causing Tobi and Deidara to stop this was an unusual sight for them. Mika usually was sulking or upset these days because of Itachi but she was calm today and laughing.


End file.
